Gravity Wall
of Super Mario Galaxy. ]]Gravity Walls are obstacles in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are walls that have the ability to control Gravity. They will pull Mario or Luigi in the direction the arrows on the wall are pointing. The arrows (and walls) come in four colors: Blue (pointing downwards), Red / Pink (pointing upwards), Green (pointing to the right), and Grey / Purple (pointing to the left). As soon as Mario/Luigi enters the area with arrows and painted walls, they are immediately pulled towards the object or obstacle the arrows are pointing to. Sometimes, the arrows on Gravity Walls can be changed if Mario/Luigi finds an area and Spins (or shoots a Star Bit at via the Star Cursor) it. Gravity Walls are extremely common obstacles and appear in many galaxies in both games. However, their most prominent appearance is in Bowser's Dark Matter Plant, where they act as the main obstacle and can pull Mario/Luigi into Dark Matter if one is on the wrong side of a moving platform. The Rightside Down Galaxy and Upside Dizzy Galaxy also feature Gravity Walls as their main elements. Gravity Walls appear in 2D side-scroller sections in both games however. Appearances Super Mario Galaxy * Good Egg Galaxy (Red and Blue walls appear on the Pill Planet during A Snack of Cosmic Proportions. * Battlerock Galaxy (Red and Blue Gravity Walls appear in the Gravity Planet during Breaking into the Battlerock. * Bowser's Star Reactor (Blue and Pink Gravity Walls appear in a short section in the middle of the level during A Fiery Stronghold. * Bowser's Dark Matter Plant (Blue , Pink , Green and Grey Gravity Walls appear in the middle of the entire level with Dark Matter just before the fight with Bowser. * Bowser's Galaxy Reactor (Blue and Pink Gravity Walls appear in a short section before the Cosmic Blocks. Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Rightside Down Galaxy (Blue , Pink , Green and Grey Gravity Walls appear throughout the entire gravity during every mission. *Flipsville Galaxy (Red , Blue , Green and Grey Gravity Walls appear in the Underground Gravity Area of the Dirt Tower Planet during the missions Flipsville's New Digs and Purple Coin Speed Run. *Upside Dizzy Galaxy (Blue and Pink Gravity Walls appear throughout the entire galaxy during every mission. *Battle Belt Galaxy (Blue and Pink (or you can say they are Red instead) Gravity Walls appear in the Undergrunt Planet during Mini Planet Mega Run and Mini Planet Daredevil Run. Gallery Galaxysmall_2961.jpg|Mario nears the Warp Pipe that'll take him to the Gearmo Planet in the Upside Dizzy Galaxy. Galaxysmall_0697.jpg|All four types of Gravity Walls as they appear at the end of the Main Planet in the Rightside Down Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Gravity Walls Battle Belt Galaxy.png|The Gravity Wall has turned red/pink, causing Mario and the Swaphoppers to go to the top of the Undergrunt Planet in the Battle Belt Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. 800px-Pillplanet-1-.jpg|Mario is pulled upwards by a red Gravity Wall in the Pill Planet of the Good Egg Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Two blue Gravity Walls can be seen as well. Gravity Planet-1-.png|Mario is pulled upwards by a blue Gravity Wall in the Gravity Planet is the Battlerock Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Usually blue Gravity Walls point downwards and red/pink Gravity Walls point upwards, however, in here it is switched and can also be switched using a Gravity Arrow. Purple Coin Spin-1-.png|Mario uses a red Gravity Wall to pull him into some Purple Coins in the Underground Gravity Area in the Flipsville Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. More Purple Coins and a green and gray Gravity Wall can also be seen in the picture. Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2